glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 25 - Plan (TCOK)
"It's quite obvious what we have to do. We can't launch an outright attack on the Zaz Empire, we don't know where the castle is. But why have we come here in the first place? To save the Clubbas who are being unfairly persecuted and even murdered. But how do we do that? There are at least 100, 000 Clubbas in this population of 2.2 million of the Zaz Empire, the majority of which are Iglators. We can't exactly grab each one and take them to safety in the base." Tubba was explaining his plan to Clubbar, Chubba, Mud, Shaye and Baran. They had gotten to the base quickly, and the ships had fit into the underground port with more than enough room to spare. Tarz had been showing the average grunt Clubba around the base, where the kitchen was, where the living quarters were, and other things like that. Tubba had taken the major leaders of both groups to the meeting room on the top floor, where they were drawing up a plan. The meeting room had the centre completely empty, aside from a small desk, which was overflowing with papers, all of which Tubba was planning to use. On the sides, was a semicircle table that surrounded the smaller desk, with seats all along it. That was where the others were sitting, and Tubba was standing in the middle. "Look at this," Tubba continued, grabbing a piece of paper and whipping out a blooper-ink pen. Walking over to the wall and holding the paper against the wall, he began to draw some shapes. "Let's say this is the base," he drew a small circle on the top left corner of the large piece of paper. "We know that we need to find the Zaz Empire's castle, and it's somewhere in the centre of this Island." He drew a large circle surrounding most of the paper. "If we launch an outright attack, they'll see us coming from miles away. So what do we do?" "What?" Chubba asked, "not attack them? That's idiotic! Always make them suffer and fight to the death!" "Did I say that, idiot?" Tubba snarled, "no, I didn't," he continued, "what I plan for us to do is that we take a small group, about ten-fifteen some, and infiltrate the castle. There, we get the prisoners, take them to safety in our camp, regroup, and then we split into three groups. We have enough to do that." "What do you propose we do when we split into three groups? Hope that they only go after one and lunge at them from behind?" Mud demanded, and Tubba had enough of being interrupted. "Let me finish!" Tubba snapped, angry at his First Mate for jumping the gun, "what I WAS saying, is that we would stack most of the first group with CLUBBAS, which is about 65% of the army. Then, the second group, filled with Hyper Clefts, which is about a further 10% of the army, will corner them from behind. Because the Zaz Empire's army is too preoccupied with the first group, they won't be able to get enough space to use quake-like attacks on the Clefts, will they? Then, the third group, filled with Boos, a further 20% of the army, would have been invisible up until the Clubbas and Hyper Clefts have them on the ropes, and then SPOOK them. That should be enough to get them running off and surrendering." "Surrendering?" Chubba piped up again, "what's the point of letting them survive, knowing they can attack you later?" "Do we have to shed blood to win a battle? Yes. Do we have to kill to win a battle? No." Tubba spat, "I won't kill to win a battle. If you've been beaten, the adrenaline is rushing through your veins, and this spooky floating thing- remember, they don't have Boos in the Zaz Empire- scares the living daylights out of you, wouldn't you run and surrender?" "That's a pretty big if," Shaye remarked, "what happens if they don't run?" "They will." "You're that confident?" Clubbar asked, disbelievingly. "Why aren't you?" Tubba retorted, "we have no chance at winning this battle if we don't have hope. We may still lose this battle, if we have hope. But without hope, we throw away the slight chance we have at winning this battle. I won't kill to win a battle, not anymore." Less than twenty-four hours ago, I would've believed in killing to win a battle. How had killing become such a major part of my of my thinking? That fight with Chubba showed how insane I'd gotten. Bubba, Gwu, Uarn, Gerald- are they all just puppets of my murderous rage? Did I mean to kill them, and if I could go back, would I kill them? Why did I? I was once under the perception I was doing them a favor. But was I? Whatever, I have duties to fulfill. "What are you waiting for?" Tubba asked, as everyone sat around, as if expecting him to say something else, "we scout out for their castle tonight, and infiltrate at dawn!" "One issue with your plan, Tubba," Clubbar explained, "how do we get their leader to surrender?" Tubba had been expecting that question. "A leader is nothing without his followers. If his followers surrender, can he force them to fight? Can he tell people what to think? He can order them what to do, but can he tell them how to live their lives? Of course not. Without followers, a leader is nothing. If the force is cut out from underneath him, he will have nothing and no one to help him." "You've thought through this a lot, I take it." Baran concurred, "I like that. Tubba, I think you have a future as a leader." Once, Tubba would've been ecstatic that someone had told he had the potential to lead. But not now, after his murderous rage. He was just glad they hadn't called him a tyrant. But if I continue at the rate I did two weeks ago, it won't be long.